Un Consorte Para El Príncipe
by AmoelLUZO
Summary: AU, Luffy tiene 21 años de edad y es el príncipe heredero del reino. Preocupados por el comportamiento infantil que esté aun tiene, deciden organizar un baile, en que toda doncella y doncel del reino asistan, para que Luffy elija a su pareja consorte. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando a la única persona que él quiere, no puede asistir al baile?. Pareja principal: LUZO.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Capítulo: **

Solo para aclaración por los que no me entiendan porque no me explique mejor (lo siento por eso), dentro de la historia hago referencia a "donceles", estos son hombres que tienen el don de quedar embarazados. Aclarado esto por favor disfruten el capítulo.

**UN CONSORTE PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

* * *

**Resumen:**

AU, Luffy tiene 21 años de edad y es el príncipe heredero del reino. Su padre, abuelo, hermanos y algunos de sus amigos, están preocupados por el comportamiento infantil que esté aun tiene. Por ello deciden organizar un baile, en que toda doncella y doncel del reino asistan, para que Luffy elija a su pareja consorte. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando a la única persona que él quiere, no puede asistir al baile?. **FIC YAOI.**

**Pareja:** LUZO, Luffy x Zoro. Recuerden que para la clasificación de una pareja el primero en mencionarse es el que ostenta el papel de Seme y el segundo el de Uke.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años.

**IMPORTANTE:** Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO. Sera este el único capítulo en el que se desarrollara más esta parte de la historia, si no te gusta específicamente el Mpreg, puedes leer perfectamente toda la historia salvo el epílogo, y la historia no quedaría inconclusa para ti ya que en el penúltimo capítulo lo dejare cerrado en un final para que quedes satisfecho. Sin más puedes comenzar a disfrutar de la historia, que espero te guste y comentes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un príncipe problemático.**

La hora de la comida siempre era ruidosa y llena de risas y gritos, en el comedor principal del palacio. Aun más, cuando los dos príncipes se encontraban en el reino, después de una ausencia esta vez de casi medio año. Sus nombres eran Ace y Sabo de 24 años de edad.

No eran hijos biológicos del rey Dragón, ellos eran hijos de unos buenos amigos suyos, que habían perecido defendiendo al reino años atrás. Por lo que al quedar estos desamparados a una temprana edad de 10 años, y con el apoyo de su padre, el anterior rey Garp, los tomó bajo su tutela adoptándolos. Convirtiéndose en los nuevos hermanos de Luffy, que en ese entonces tenía solo 7 años de edad.

El rey había estado un poco preocupado por su hijo ya que al no tener más hermanos con los cuales jugar, pues la reina había muerto dándole a, y ser el príncipe heredero al trono lo ponía en gran peligro. Eran muchos atentados que había en contra de él, razón por la que tenía que vivir prácticamente aislado, recluido en el castillo. Hasta que sus afortunadamente sus dos nuevos hermanos llegaron.

Los tres a pesar de saber que no compartían la misma sangre, se hicieron verdaderos hermanos y se protegían los unos a los otros. Entrenaron y estudiaron juntos, y conforme crecieron se hicieron muy fuertes. Como era natural, entre hermanos, muchas veces discutían por pequeñeces y se aliaban para meterse en problemas y jugar algunas bromas.

Eso hasta que Ace y Sabo cumplieron 18 años, y quisieron emprender un viaje por separado, para conocer el vasto mundo y hacerse más fuertes, de tal manera que pudieran ayudar a proteger el reino de su pequeño hermano. Luffy lo entendió, y aunque prometieron volver pronto, eso no hizo fáciles las despedidas. El príncipe quedo nuevamente solo dentro del inmenso palacio, entrenando por su cuenta incrementando su fuerza, y comportándose de manera despreocupada como era su costumbre.

El rey no vio nada malo en ese comportamiento, antes bien lo aprobaba. Luffy solo tenía 15 años, lo que le permitía aun actuar infantilmente como lo hacía. Y si lo pensaban, esa actitud despreocupada y la forma diferente de ver y tomar las cosas, podía ayudarle mucho en un futuro. Además, de continuar entrenando duramente como hasta ahora, se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse así mismo, cuando llegara el momento de abandonar la protección de las murallas.

Lo que ocurriría cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, en solo dos años, y tuviera los 17. Entonces sería oficialmente presentado a todo el reino, en una ceremonia en que invitarían a nobles y reyes de los países vecinos. Afortunadamente para Luffy, solo un par de meses después de que sus hermanos partieran, vio por casualidad una contienda de soldados de la armada rea, en donde se elegirían a solo los mejores, para promoverlos al escuadrón encargado de la seguridad interna del castillo.

Allí un muchacho de un inusual pelo verde, que parecía ser solo un poco mayor que él, llamo su atención. Sobre todo por su destreza con las espadas. Luffy nunca había conocido, ni oído hablar de alguien fuera capaz de pelear con tres espadas al mismo tiempo, una en cada mano y la tercera en la boca. Fue tal la fascinación que sintió por aquel chico, que inmediatamente solicito a su padre que le colocara como su guardia personal.

Al principio tanto su padre como su abuelo, se sintieron escépticos y desconfiados ante la opción de que un soldado tan joven, desempeñara tan importante papel. Roronoa Zoro era el nombre de este joven, de solo 17 años que nunca había servido a ninguna casa noble, pero que era un feroz y hábil guerrero en los campos de batalla. Aunque a estos dos no les quedo otro remedio que aceptar, ante la insistencia que Luffy puso.

Claro que al inicio, dicho cargo fue otorgado con un periodo de prueba, ya que nunca se tenía mucha precaución con la vida del que sería el próximo rey. Zoro no tardo en probar que era más que digno para tan importante cargo. Además de que entre príncipe y guardia surgió un entendimiento y amistad tal, que pronto se aprecio como nacía un dúo inseparable e invencible. Siempre que ambos combatían juntos eran una fuerza a temer.

Y a pesar de ser muy joven Zoro probó, ser responsable y disciplinado. Al tiempo que mostró una paciencia digna de un santo, ante la hiperactividad y locuras del príncipe. Probó también ser el único, aparte de los miembros de su familia, que podía meter un poco sentido común dentro de la cabeza de Luffy. Su aura y apariencia amenazante y aterradora, era otra ventaja añadida, una sola mirada suya podría ocasionar la inmediata huida a quien fuera dirigida, lo que redujo en demasía los intentos de asesinato hacia el príncipe. Pues era difícil encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente valiente, para ir contra tan intimidante guardia.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, Sabo y Ace fueron y vinieron continuamente en todo ese tiempo, pero Luffy y Zoro permanecieron constantes en sus formas de ser, actuar y pensar. Zoro tuvo más trabajo una vez que Luffy pudo salir del castillo, para poder vagar por todo el reino. Si alguien le preguntaba, era realmente agotador seguirle el paso al príncipe, era como estar cuidando siempre a un niño con altos niveles de azúcar. Así que sumamente exhausto, el espadachín hizo un trato con el príncipe para delimitar el terreno que cubrían durante cada mes, a cambio él le ayudaría a robar comida de las cocinas cuando se lo pidiera.

Aun así no cambiaría su trabajo por nada, después de todo Luffy era como una brisa refrescante, en medio de un sofocante mundo. Zoro nunca pensó que una persona con tan alto estatus social, no fuera pretencioso ni quisiera que besaran el suelo por donde pasaba, al contrario, Luffy era amable, justo, leal y fuerte. Lo que hacía que le respetara y le siguiera fielmente a donde este quisiera para poder protegerle.

Fue por ese tiempo, que Luffy sugirió una incursión improvisada que a un bosque cercano, donde después de llevar día y medio perdidos dando vueltas sin poder salir de este, que se encontraron con una muchacha de nombre Nami quien por una buena suma de dinero les regreso al palacio. Luffy quedo impresionado por sus grandes conocimientos para predecir el clima y su habilidad navegación, que le ofreció un puesto bien remunerado para que fuera su guía oficial durante sus paseos, pues Zoro y él tenían pésimos sentidos de orientación.

Claro que ella acepto y se mudo al palacio al palacio. No mucho tiempo después intento robar el tesoro real, pero fue atrapada por Zoro y Luffy antes de que abandonara el castillo. Zoro quería entregarla al rey para que decidiera su castigo, pero Luffy se opuso y pidió explicaciones a la chica. Nami entonces les confesó que un grupo de ladrones la tenían a su gente y a ella bajo su control, con la amenaza de que tenían que darles cada mes cierta cantidad de dinero, hasta que cubriera un cuota total de 100 millones, o ellos destruirían el pueblo matando en el proceso a todos los habitantes.

Luffy le dijo que no se preocupara, que eran amigos y él la ayudaría. El problema pronto fue resuelto sin perjudicar a Nami, y esta conservo su trabajo. Solo un par de semanas después Luffy conoció a Ussop, un joven de su edad, que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo sus pinturas y contando historias para ganarse la vida. Al príncipe le gustaban tanto esas historias (que eran más mentiras que nada) y su forma de ser, que le pidió viviera en el palacio.

En un principio el joven miedoso, pero con un gran orgullo guerrero, no estaba muy seguro de dicha oferta pensando que era una broma. Pero después de unos días de insistencia, y algunas palabras con Zoro y Nami, finalmente acepto convirtiéndose los cuatro en buenos amigos, aunque dos de ellos no lo mostraran abiertamente. Además Usopp demostró también tener una destreza excepcional como tirador, y una mente aguda para la realización de inventos útiles. No mucho después, al pequeño grupo se uniría Sanji. Un gran cocinero, hijo adoptivo de un reconocido cheff que manejaba un restaurante ambulante.

La cocina de ellos era muy reconocida y solicitada, no solo se hacía evitando el más mínimo desperdicio de materia prima creando platillos asombrosos, sino que además estaba siempre perfectamente equilibrada para conservar y restaurar la salud de los viajeros. Luffy quedo maravillado con la comida que preparaban, que insistió que Sanji se quedara allí y se convirtiera en su cheff personal. Y como era de esperarse, esté no acepto el trabajo, ya que le debía mucho a su padre adoptivo.

Eso hasta que vio a Nami, y jurando que se había enamorado no tardo cambiar de opinión, mudándose al castillo para fastidio de Zoro. Pues inmediatamente entre ambos surgió una gran aversión y rivalidad, y aunque ambos lo negaran hasta la muerte, también una gran amistad. Había veces en que Sanji lamentaba realmente haber aceptado, pues el príncipe parecía tener por estomago un barril sin fondo. No entendía como podía estar tan delgado con la cantidad de comida que ingería.

Afortunadamente solo tenía que ver a Nami, y el mundo de Sanji volvía a ser perfecto. Después vino Chopper, un extraño reno de nariz azul que hablaba, tenía capacidades humanas y podía adquirir 7 formas distintas, en combinaciones de diferente grado, entre su parte animal y humana. Lo más extraño de Chopper, es que era un doctor muy capacitado que había tenido como maestra a la que era considerada la mejor doctora en el mundo: la doctora Kureha.

En un principio Chopper temía y desconfiaba de los humanos, por los malos tratos antes recibidos por estos. Todo comenzó cuando había sido raptado de su manada por un desquiciado hechicero, que comenzó a experimentar sobre él convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora. Paso años sufriendo a manos del hechicero, hasta que un doctor de nombre Hiruluk lo salvara, adoptándolo como su hijo.

A pesar de que era feliz con su padre, tenía que soportar el rechazo de la gente, que le temía por ser un "monstruo", incremento su aversión hacia los demás humanos. Hiruluk murió un par de años después de adoptarle, a causa de una enfermedad incurable, dejando a Chopper al cuidado Kureha, que le había criado desde entonces enseñándole su oficio.

Ambos se habían presentado al castillo, por petición del rey que mando buscarles, este solicito su ayuda para una de las aldeas que tenía bajo su dominio, la cual presentaba una terrible plaga. Cuando Luffy vio a Chopper, enseguida quiso que fuera su nuevo amigo. Kureha viendo como era el joven príncipe, supo que era la medicina adecuada para curar el corazón herido y desconfiado, del que consideraba su hijo. Así que fue ella quien le convenció para quedarse allí por un tiempo.

No tardo mucho para que el renito, se apegara a sus nuevos amigos y empezara a disfrutar de la vida. Al grado de pedirle a su madre quedarse para siempre, prometiéndole que la visitaría continuamente. La siguiente en unirse al pequeño grupo de amigos creado por Luffy, fue una erudita y arqueóloga llamada Nico Robin. Un día ella apareció en el palacio en busca de trabajo. Cuando llegó, los rumores de la presencia de una niña demonio atrajeron a Luffy. Pero al llegar al donde se suponía estaba la niña demonio, el príncipe se encontró con que allí no había ninguna niña, sino una mujer y que esta no se veía como un demonio.

Directo como solo él era le pregunto por su apodo, y ella le contesto que la gente le tenía porque era la única sobreviviente de un clan, famoso por conocer todas las lenguas actuales y antiguas que había existido en el mundo. Muchos reyes temían esa habilidad, pues habían escritos con secretos e información muy valiosa de los reinos, que estos no querían que los demás supieran. Así que recelosos habían puesto un precio sobre su cabeza, diciéndole a la gente que era un peligro para todos.

Después de contarle su historia, ella le pregunto si podría quedarse allí pues estaba cansada de escapar, y matar gente para lograr mantenerse viva. Sin dudarle él dijo que sí, y le prometió que allí ella estaría siempre a salvo. En un principio Zoro no confió para nada en ella, pues había un aura oscura y misteriosa rodeándola, aunque con el tiempo la acepto finalmente, cuando vio que está realmente se preocupaba por Luffy, y no dudaba en ofrecer sus conocimientos y capacidades de espionaje para mantener con vida al príncipe. Sanji fue el primero en aceptarla, lo cual no fue una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta su fácil enamoramiento y gusto por las mujeres bellas.

Luego vendría Franky un hábil arquitecto, capaz de construir grandes y resistentes obras con materiales que otros desecharían. Había sido contratado para trabajar en el proyecto, del nuevo centro de entrenamiento para Luffy. Que quedo encantado con el trabajo pidiéndole que se quedara con ellos. Franky no dudo en aceptar cuando vio, que en menos de una hora, el centro necesitaba reparaciones por el poder destructivo del príncipe y el espadachín.

Además estaba el beneficio del reto creativo que representaba trabajar para el príncipe, al cual se unió Usopp quien aportaba ideas y juntos desarrollaban algunos muy interesantes proyectos. Pero sobre todo, estaba la cuestión de que a Luffy no le molestaba, ni criticaba su estrafalaria forma de vestir, que muchos dirían que en realidad se quejaban por la muy poca ropa que se ponía.

El último en unirse fue Brook, un hombre maldecido por una bruja que se enojo con él, por haberle pedido le mostrara su ropa interior, convirtiéndolo en solo huesos dejándole únicamente su característico afro. Brook era un increíble músico que podía tocar cualquier instrumento, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera con su música. Pero por su nuevo aspecto fue temido y apartado de todo contacto humano, incluso sus amigos le habían abandonado sin dudarlo. Así permaneció durante años, completamente solo y oculto en lo profundo de un bosque, donde Luffy lo encontraría por pura casualidad.

Como era de esperarse, inmediatamente al ver que un esqueleto con afro hablaba y se movía, le pidió que se convirtiera en su amigo y se mudara al castillo. Todo el mundo al enterarse puso el grito en el cielo, pero nada pudo hacer que Luffy desistiera en su decisión. Sus hermanos que llegaron de visita, dos días después de que Brook se incorporo al palacio, les duro poco el asombro y rápidamente se unieron junto a su pequeño hermano y amigos a Brook para cantar toda la noche, en su fiesta de bienvenida. Poco a poco la gente fue perdiéndole el miedo, y se acostumbraron a verlo. Después de eso, ya nada de lo que hizo Luffy durante los siguientes años, sorprendió a nadie en el reino entero.

En la actualidad y como era costumbre, solo la familia real se encontraba en el comedor principal reunidos, disfrutando estar todos nuevamente juntos. El desayuno finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, y Luffy estaba impaciente por pasar tiempo con sus dos recién llegados hermanos, y sus amigos que ya extrañaba (los cuales eran conocidos, por los sirvientes y habitantes del reino, como el séquito real) pues rara vez no comía con ellos. Así que cuando Luffy pasó el último bocado, entro en modo hiperactividad y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, mientras tomaba del brazo a cada uno de sus hermanos y los jalaba.

–¡Ace, Sabo vamos a la ciudad! Hay muchos sitios divertidos que quiero enseñarles. Rápido, rápido, apúrense.

–Luffy tranquilo, espera un momento –Dijo un sonriente Sabo.

–Cierto Luffy, primero debemos dar nuestro informe a padre y al abuelo, ese es el protocolo ¿Recuerdas? –Termino de explicar Ace, negando divertido la acostumbrada efusividad infantil de su "pequeño" hermano.

–¡Aaaaaah! Pero eso es tan aburrido, ¿no pueden darlo después de ir a pasear por el pueblo? –Se quejo mirando a sus hermanos con enormes ojos de cachorro, pero estos solo negaron indulgentemente, ya inmunes a esa mirada.

–Vamos Luffy no te pongas así.

–Ace tiene razón... Ya sé Luffy, porque no vas con los chicos en lo mientras, así se te pasara el tiempo más rápido y cuanto menos te des cuenta, ya estaremos junto a ti para ir a la ciudad.

–¡Qué gran idea Sabo!, entonces nos vemos en un rato. –Sin perder un segundo, Luffy abandonó el comedor en busca de uno o más de sus amigos.

–Definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo con esa actitud infantil de Luffy –Dijo el antiguo rey Garp, en cuanto su nieto se hubo marchado.

–Pero abuelo, no veo nada malo en que Luffy sea así.

–Es verdad, su actitud es refrescante y puede darle puntos de vista diferentes para resolver los problemas–Concordó Ace con Sabo.

–Yo también pensaba lo mismo chicos –Intervino el rey Dragón–. Pero ya tiene 21 años y debe de involucrarse más en los asuntos de reino, y también comenzar a ver el asunto de proporcionar al pueblo otro heredero.

–¡¿Queeeeeeé?! –Gritaron a coro ambos hermanos.

–Pe- pero padre, estamos hablando de Luffy. Él es demasiado inocente para eso.

–Concuerdo con Ace, Luffy nunca ha mostrado interés en ese tipo de asuntos, o en alguna doncella o doncel…

–Exactamente –Interrumpió Garp –, creo que todos hemos cometido el error de alimentar esa actitud. Pero él es el príncipe heredero al trono, por lo tanto tiene responsabilidades y deberes que asumir para con el país. El control será suyo en un futuro no muy lejano. Si no hacemos nada ahora ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

–Además debemos tomar en cuenta, que al ser el único heredero al trono, en estos momentos el país está muy vulnerable, y ustedes lo saben bien chicos –Prosiguió explicando Dragón–.Yo les considero mis verdaderos hijos, aunque no compartamos la misma sangre, y si algo le llegara a pasar a Luffy yo no dudaría en dejar el reino en manos de alguno de los dos, pero…

–Pero los nobles del país, e incluso los de otros reinos y reyes vecinos, aprovecharían esto para crear disturbios e iniciar guerras. –Termino Ace por su padre.

–Sí.

–Y la paz que ha reinado durante más de cinco años se terminaría, algo que muchos desean que suceda. –Continuó Garp.

–Cierto, es por eso que Luffy a pesar de ser ya muy fuerte, debe tener un guardia personal, o mejor dicho: un guardaespaldas, que le acompañe a todos lados cuando no está con uno de nosotros. Su muerte innegablemente traería conflictos, pero si Luffy se casara y tuviera hijos…

–Esas personas que buscan la inestabilidad del país, para tomar entonces ellos el control, tendrían más difícil conseguir su objetivo. –Terminó Dragón por Sabo.

Cuatro suspiros se escucharon al mismo tiempo, en el comedor. Era más fácil decirlo, que llevar acabo la hazaña de lograr que Luffy entendiera tan grave situación. Lo más seguro es que se riera quitándole importancia al asunto, diciendo que él era fuerte y no importaba quién tratara de matarle, él le patearía el trasero. Por lo que si ellos realmente querían proteger a Luffy y al reino, tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas Finales**

Espero que el capítulo no se les haya hecho tedioso o pesado, pero era necesario explicar un poco como es que todos los personajes iban encajando en la historia y cuál era su papel.

Prometo compensarles con algo de acción en el próximo capítulo, así que comente porque eso me animara a subirlo más rápido...


	2. Capítulo 2: Reuniones Privadas

**Notas del capítulo: **Antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios recibidos, realmente me animaron para continuar la historia. Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a: **RedlovesGreen y a Sabaku No Lola, **mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber que les estaba gustando la historia.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí pago la mía trayendo algo de acción a este capítulo, espero haber cumplir con sus expectativas, disfruten de la lectura…

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** No apto para menores de 18 años. Esta historia contiene menciones de Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), pero son SOLO MENCIONES NADA EXPLICITO, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reuniones Privadas.**

**Dos días después, del la decisión de la Familia Real.**

En la sala privada del rey, donde se atendían los asuntos más urgentes y privados del reino, se encontraban reunidos 10 de las 12 personas más cercanas a Luffy. Garp, Dragón, Sabo, Ace, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky. Solo faltaban Robin y Zoro, la primera porque desde hace una semana, se encontraba realizando una diligencia diplomática que requería sus conocimientos en lenguas antiguas. Y el segundo, porque fue elegido para distraer y vigilar a Luffy, en lo que la reunión se llevaba acabo. Y es que era por demás conocido por todos, que no se podía dejar solo al príncipe, debido a que era un verdadero imán para los problemas.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es el tema urgente que tenemos que tratar, majestades? –pregunto un intrigado Sanji.

El rey, tras dar un suspiro, comenzó a explicar lo que anteriormente se hubo discutido hacia un par de días, en el comedor principal sobre Luffy.

–¡¿Entonces lo que quieren, son ideas para lograr que Luffy se case y tenga hijos?! –Nami fue la primera en salir de shock, y poder hablar. Absolutamente todos ellos habían quedado más que sorprendidos por dicho tema.

–¡Pero estamos hablando de LUFFY!, nunca se mostrado interesado en NADIE –Protesto Usopp respaldado por Chopper, que asentía frenéticamente sin poder hablar aun.

–Cierto, lo único en lo que muestra real interés, es en la comida. No sabe tratar como se debe a una dama –Continuó Sanji–. Y dudo mucho que lo entienda, aunque le expliquemos lo que tendría que hacer…

–Además Luffy-bro es tan inocente y despistado en ese aspecto, que nunca ha entendido las insinuaciones o bromas sexuales de ninguna índole. Tampoco se da cuenta nunca, cuando los donceles y doncellas, le están coqueteado en las reuniones sociales en la que ha tenido que asistir. –Dijo Franky suspirando al terminar, suspiro que fue seguido por todos los demás en habitación.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo, en las habitaciones del príncipe heredero.**

–¡Achuuuuu!

–Parece que están hablando mucho de ti hoy, esta es la tercera vez que estornudas en menos de cinco minutos. –Comento divertido Zoro, que se encontraba recostado y prácticamente desnudo, sobre la cama del príncipe.

–¡Naaah!, Zoro se está burlando de mí –Luffy se quejo mientras hacia uno de sus típicos mohines infantiles, antes de sonreír con suficiencia–. Al parecer tendré que burlarme yo también de Zoro.

El espadachín no alcanzo a realizar ninguna réplica pues su miembro, que se encontraba preso en la mano derecha de Luffy, fue repentinamente apretado para comenzar a masturbarlo más duramente, haciéndole jadear. El príncipe continuó su embate lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo los pezones del peliverde. Zoro apenas podía llevar aire a sus pulmones con la sobre carga de sensaciones que sentía, junto al asalto sin tregua que estaba recibiendo del príncipe.

–Zoro tiene unos pezones muy sensibles. –dijo Luffy sonrientemente, sopando aire sobre estos endureciéndolos aun más.

–Cá-cállate idiota, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas en voz alta.

–Shishishishi, pero es cierto. Aunque no es el único… –Sin darle tiempo a nada, Luffy le arranco los pantalones, que era la última prenda que apenas y tenía puesta el espadachín– Este lugar también es muy sensible. –continuó el príncipe mientras abría más las piernas de su amante y descubrir su entrada, la cual comenzó a burlar con uno de sus dedos viendo como esta ansiosa se abría y cerraba.

La espalda de Zoro se arqueó y un gemido salió de sus labios, tras la acción del más joven. Su cara estaba roja, tanto de la ligera vergüenza que sentía por las palabras de Luffy, como por la excitación que recorría por completo su cuerpo. Comenzó a retorcerse en la cama jadeando y gimiendo sin control, cuando el príncipe se trago, en un solo movimiento, todo su palpitante miembro chupándolo con entusiasmo, mientras que le preparaba con los dedos para recibirle.

En momentos como esos, Zoro se encontraba totalmente indefenso ante el ataque sin tregua de Luffy. Éste solía ser siempre muy agresivo, pero suave al mismo tiempo, cada vez que le hacía el amor. Ellos llevaban un poco más de tres años juntos, amándose de esta manera. Algunos meses después de que Luffy cumpliera los 18 años, por accidente se separaron del grupo en una incursión a una montaña, y como era de esperarse ambos acabaron perdiéndose irremediablemente.

La temperatura bajo tanto que la opción de morir congelados era más que posible, entonces Luffy dijo recordar una historia que Robin le conto, en la que dos personas pasaron por una situación similar y que sobrevivieran compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos. Zoro había estado escéptico en un principio, pero decidió que no perdían nada con intentarlo. Después de desnudarse utilizaron sus ropas como mantas y se abrazaron, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Luffy comenzó a frotarse contra él, para después besarle con pasión y torpeza.

Ninguno de los dos, nunca habían hecho nada como eso antes, pero sus cuerpos por instinto reaccionaron guiándoles hasta el final. Justo en la culminación, ambos terminaron confesando el amor que sentían por el otro. Pero al no saber, ni tener los elementos para una adecuada preparación antes de la penetración, Zoro resulto lastimado. Eso no significaba que éste no hubiera disfrutado de la experiencia, porque lo sí lo había hecho.

Al amanecer, emprendieron nuevamente la búsqueda de sus amigos. Y Luffy, que tampoco se arrepentía de lo sucedido, no podía dejar de sentirse mal ante las muecas de dolor que el otro no podía ocultar, después de todo él era el responsable de dichas molestias. El espadachín trato de tranquilizarlo diciendo que estaba bien, pero el príncipe no se sintió mejor hasta que Zoro acepto sus disculpas, así como la promesa de que él nunca volvería a lastimarle.

Cuando finalmente encontraron a todos, o mejor dicho que ellos habían encontrado a los dos, Zoro se esforzó aun más por no mostrar ningún signo de malestar. Luffy y él habían acordado mantener lo suyo en secreto, al menos por el momento. Porque si se enteraban, era seguro que no dejarían de molestarles, ni les permitirían estar a solas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sólo hubo una persona a la que Luffy le dijo, Robin, ya que era a la única en quien confiaba para que le proporcionara información, y poder así cumplir su promesa para con Zoro.

Ella juro guardar el secreto, e incluso se ofreció a cubrirlos cuando quisieran estar solos, pero ellos declinaron la oferta, después de todo no había necesidad. El espadachín, al ser el guardia personal del príncipe, tenía una habitación contigua a la de Luffy, conectada por una puesta oculta. Por lo que Zoro, como era de esperarse, no había dormido en su habitación hacia ya mucho tiempo, solo la utilizaba para guardar su equipo de entrenamiento y la ropa para cambiarse.

Incluso en ese preciso instante, no habían tenido que recurrir a alguna excusa para poder pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. Simplemente ellos habían sido excluidos de una reunión, alegando no era nada importante pero serian muy aburrida para Luffy. Este tipo de reuniones eran poco comunes, pero ya habían ocurrido con anterioridad, pero esta vez Zoro tenía un mal presentimiento de esta. Aunque como dijera Luffy, en sus raros lapsos de seriedad, no había nada que pudieran hacer por el momento, así que preocuparse estaba de más. Así que poniendo en práctica este consejo, Zoro se centro exclusivamente en Luffy y lo que este le estaba haciendo.

El espadachín sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, por la increíble felación que estaba recibiendo, junto con la sensación de dedos jodiéndolo, pero abruptamente todo se detuvo. Ante esto, él solo pudo dar un quejido de protesta, que hizo reír a Luffy. Y Zoro, hizo lo único que podía para callarle: lo atrajo por los hombros, recostándole sobre su pecho, y le beso profundamente. El príncipe aprovecho la nueva posición, para acomodarse mejor entre las piernas del peliverde, y comenzar a penetrarle de manera lenta pero firme.

Una vez Luffy estuvo profundamente enterrado en Zoro, se separaron jadeando, en un intento de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Tuvieron que tomarse unos momentos para controlar un poco sus cuerpos, que hervían de pasión y temblaban incontrolablemente. Porque no importaba cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho, siempre era intenso e increíble como la primera vez. Zoro pasó una y otra vez sus manos por la empapada espalda de Luffy, mientras éste pasaba las suyas por los costados de Zoro. Hasta que en un momento dado, las dejo quietas en las caderas del espadachín disfrutando de lo bien que encajaban en ese lugar.

Unos segundos después, el príncipe comenzó a entrar y salir del peliverde. Zoro se aferro a los hombros de Luffy, tan fuerte que le encajo las uñas sacando un poco de sangre. En las caderas de Zoro también quedarían marcadas de los dedos de Luffy, que cada vez incrementaba más el ritmo de sus embestidas, tratando de penetrar más profundamente en su amante.

A ninguno de los dos les importaba esas muestras de su efusividad, al contrario, les gustaba ver las marcas que habían dejado el uno en el cuerpo del otro. Sabedores que eran los únicos que podían verlas, pero sobre todo hacerlas. Pronto el aire en la habitación estaba cargado del olor de su excitación y de los sonidos de su pasión. Culminando con el grito simultaneo de sus clímax, que iban acompañados sus nombres.

Entonces, exhaustos y satisfechos, Luffy y Zoro se derrumbaron en la cama sin poder moverse por largos minutos. Después de ese tiempo Luffy se separo un poco de Zoro, pero sin salir aun de él, y su mirada se centro en el abdomen del espadachín. Vio allí una abundante mancha de semen, y sin poder resistirse, tomo un poco de este con sus dedos llevándolos hasta su boca, para lamerlos ante la fija mirada del otro. Cuando los hubo limpiado por completo sonrió antes de hablar.

–Zoro sabe delicioso, como siempre.

–Idiota, deja de decir cosas tan embarazosas –Reclamó el peliverde poniéndose rojo una vez más, esta vez por la vergüenza y el enojo, comenzando a empujar al príncipe para que se quitara de encima–. Y quítate de una vez, que no tardaran en terminar la reunión y venir a buscarnos.

–Naaah Zoro, solo un poco más, me encanta cuando estoy dentro de ti, se siente tan bien. –Dijo Luffy abrazándolo aun más fuerte, negándose a romper su unión.

–¡Que te calles, maldición!

* * *

**En la sala privada del rey.**

–¿Por qué no organizar un gran baile, donde todas las doncellas y donceles en edad casadera, asistan? –Propuso Brook, hablando por primera vez desde que comenzara la reunión, después de escuchar las propuestas hechas hasta el momento. –De esa forma Luffy-san puede conocer a todas y todos los candidatos, y así elegir a alguien entre ellos.

–¡Esa es una excelente idea, Brook! –Opino el Rey–. De esa manera nosotros también podemos ver y analizar a los candidatos, y en caso de que Luffy no se decida por nadie, entonces nosotros podremos elegiremos al más adecuado para él.

–A mí realmente no me parece correcto el imponerle alguien a Luffy –Se quejo Chopper, retorciendo nerviosamente sus pequeñas pesuñas.

–A nadie le gusta Chopper, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer. –dijo un muy serio Ace apoyado por Sabo, ellos eran los primeros en no agradarles la situación, pero si esa era la única manera de mantener a salvo a su "pequeño" y amado hermano, lo harían.

–Entonces está decidido –Concluyo Garp–, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. Primero hay que ir preparando todo y enviar las invitaciones a todos en el reino, y solo hasta que esté todo listo le avisaremos a Luffy, de esa manera no escapara o hará alguna de sus imprudentes acciones, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron algo apesadumbrados, pero sabían que no tenían más alternativa que hacerlo de esa manera. Después de todo, a situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas. Así que comenzaron a discutir, planear y asignar las diversas actividades que realizaría cada quien.

–¿Y qué hay de Zoro, no deberíamos informarle también sobre el baile, para que ayude? –Preguntó Usopp repentinamente al ver que ninguno de los planes, y tareas incluían al espadachín.

–No, a él tampoco se le dirá nada al respecto. Todos sabemos que puede que si se lo ordeno callará, pero sufriría por su enorme lealtad hacia Luffy –Dragón levanto una mano en señal de que guardaran silencio, y no le interrumpieran, cuando vio las caras de indignación de los demás–, y no estoy diciendo que alguno de los presentes sea desleal a él. Pero seamos sinceros y reconozcamos, que el lazo de amistad que esos dos comparten es muy fuerte. El tener que tenderle esta trampa a Luffy, haría padecer a Zoro más que ninguno de nosotros, porque por su gran sentido de honor sentiría que está traicionando, más que ayudando y protegiendo, a Luffy.

Nadie pudo rebatir tal argumento y tras asentir silenciosamente, continuaron con los planes para el baile.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales: **

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto? Comenten y háganme saber que sus opiniones, concejos y recomendaciones. Además recuerden que son sus comentarios, los que me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.


End file.
